Through Different Eyes
by NiobeDRose
Summary: Story is under construction. I'm basically overhauling the story. Sorry to my readers, but I hope to have it fixed soon. I will probably post it as a totally new story, but I will keep you posted!
1. What I'd Give

Chapter One

**A message from the author:**

Well, this isn't my first fic, but it is my first yaoi, and my first on this account. I just wanna say a few quick things about my fic and give a few explanations before you get started. A lot of the content in my fic may seem a little eerily familiar to those of you that have played the game. This fic is basically…the game in Sephiroth's point of view. Instead of following Cloud and company, I decided to follow Sephiroth around

You'll notice a few strange things as the fic progresses such as my concepts. My sister and I have come up with our own 'concepts' of what _really_ went on in Sephiroth's head and why he did some things and why…he acts the way he does. This fic only holds a few surprises seeing as most of us know what will happen in the end. But I promise that I'll make the ending worth while to those that chose to stick with it. At the beginning of some chapters, I'll have a quick explanations about our ideas and what's going on.

Before that though, a quick reminder: **THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON. YAOI IS CONTAINED. IF YOU FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE MALE/MALE SEX THEN I WILL ONLY LAUGH BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN FORWARNED! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE MANSEX, THEN LEAVE. **(lol, sorry Xemnas, but some people _do_ think it's disgusting.)

Explanation #1:

Sephiroth was really 'possessed' by Jenova in the Nibel Reactor. He managed to break free from her after Cloud threw him into the wall, but could feel her fighting for control and jumped in order to stop her…and himself from hurting the one he loved.

And now, without further delay, Chapter One of "Through Different Eyes"

Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

'_And what I'd give to have it back…'_

_"Well, the _good_ news—we have two separate rooms," Zack announced as he entered the lobby of the Nibelhiem Inn. "The _bad_ news is one of the rooms only has one bed……meaning two will have to share…" his voice trailed._

_"I don't mind," one of the army soldiers said after a brief silence. Another silence followed, a little longer this time._

_"I can," Sephiroth volunteered. Under his helmet, the army man flushed a little. Zack gladly gave Sephiroth the room key, and kept the other one for himself. He and the other army man walked up the stairs and went into their room. "Shall we?" Sephiroth said, turning to the army personnel. He gave a weak smile in return, and followed Sephiroth to the next door down._

_The room was dark and somewhat warm when they entered. On the left was a door that led into a decently sized bathroom with a rather large walk-in shower. On the other side of the entrance was a smaller room with one rack running through the middle—a closet. Closer to them, was a small round table with two chairs on either side, and a lamp in the center of the table. Sure enough, only one double bed sat somewhat close to the far wall of the room. Just beyond that was a window covered with blinds and curtains falling on either side of the pane. A bright orange floated in between the blinds indicating the sunset._

_"It's getting close to dark," Sephiroth said, setting his bag inside the closet. "We should get some rest." The soldier nodded as his idol turned to face him. "By the way, you never said your name."_

_"Oh, i-it's Cloud," he replied somewhat abruptly, taking off his helmet as he spoke._

_"Cloud? Cloud…" he repeated in a distant way. "That's a…nice name. You said you were from here, correct?"_

_"Yeah…" Cloud replied a little embarrassed for some reason. He turned away and walked a little toward the bathroom, pacing a little._

_"Did you see your friends and family yet?" Sephiroth asked. He began to get ready for bed as he spoke._

_Cloud hesitated before answering. "Not yet…I was going to wait until after the mission…" he trialed._

_"I'll give you the time you need," Sephiroth assured. Cloud turned to face him again. He smiled for a moment, then noticed Sephiroth sitting on the edge of the bed in only his boxers. He flushed a little and turned away. "Oh, if you mind—" Sephiroth added reaching for his pants._

_"No—it's fine," Cloud composed himself, "I just didn't know you were—er…"_

_"You're sure?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded. Feeling a little awkward Cloud took off his clothes down to just his boxers. He began digging through his bag looking for his pajamas. Sephiroth watched him, amused somewhat, and smiling as Cloud dumped out the contents of his bag. "What are you looking for?" he chuckled._

_The blond sighed, defeated. "I—er...forgot my pajamas…" He felt really awkward saying it, and even more so that he was in nothing more than his boxer shorts._

_Sephiroth chuckled a little louder. "It's fine if you just sleep in that." Cloud felt his cheeks grow a little warm as he hesitated. He agreed though—what other options were there? He curled up into a ball under the warm covers as Sephiroth slid in beside him._

_Cloud stirred as he felt a little something on his ear. He felt something slid down across the lobe, and then what felt like a gentle nip. He turned over a little, and the tongue complied, licking down his jawbone and to his neck. Soft lips planted ginger kisses across his throat._

_"Sephiroth?" he whispered, still half asleep. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around him as he trailed kisses back to his ear, nipping his lobe again. "What're you doing?" He felt his face get a little warmer._

_"Shhh…I promise I'll be gentle," Sephiroth whispered. Before Cloud could react, he felt warm lips press against his own. Sephiroth's tongue glided across his teeth demanding entrance to the warm mouth. Unsure, Cloud parted his jaw a little, Sephiroth's tongue intertwining with his own. Sephiroth pulled himself closer to Cloud, putting himself on top. Cloud's hands ran through silver hair as its owner's hands moved down his side, resting on either side of his hips._

_"Sephiroth," Cloud whispered as their lips parted. "I've…never really…"_

_"Shhh," he shushed again. "Don't worry." Their lips met briefly again, and when they pulled apart, Sephiroth added, "I'll lead."_

_He brushed Cloud's lips again, letting his tongue slide in to Cloud's mouth. The blond's eyes closed as he wrapped his own tongue around Sephiroth's. Sephiroth pulled Cloud a little closer by the hips where his hands were still clasped. Cloud's face flushed a bright red as he felt Sephiroth's hard erection brush his own briefly. He felt his own pulsing and throbbing almost achingly as they met again. Sephiroth's hands rubbed gently down from Cloud's hips slipping down his boxers as he caressed his ass._

_His eyes snapped open again as he felt a soft grip placed on his aching member. He tightened his grip on Sephiroth's hair as fingers tickled down his shaft, his thumb circling around the head tauntingly. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he let out a soft moan. Sephiroth smirked, pushing the boxers down a little further letting them fall down around Cloud's knees. His hand moved back to the now exposed arousal, rubbing it teasingly. Cloud moaned softly again, his head rearing back a little in pleasure._

_Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle as he moved down Cloud's body, planting small kisses along his torso. He trailed his tongue down his shaft slowly, receiving another moan in response. He circled the head a little, letting his tongue slide just barely on the tip, and nipping lightly on the head. Cloud let out a moan of painful pleasure, and he tensed again when Sephiroth bit harder. Sephiroth swirled his tongue around the top of his throbbing erection, and Cloud leaned inward in response, causing the shaft to prod a little ways into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth took the gesture, taking him in. Cloud's grip tightened a little more on the silver locks as Sephiroth bobbed his head. He moaned a little louder feeling himself climax. He could feel himself about to ejaculate as Sephiroth moved faster and faster._

_Suddenly it stopped. Cloud was panting hard—as was Sephiroth. "Why…why'd you stop?" Cloud asked between breaths._

_He felt warm breath glide across his ear as Sephiroth spoke. "You try."_

_Sephiroth rolled over onto his side of the mattress onto his back and Cloud crawled on top of him. He inched Sephiroth's boxers down until they were kicked off onto the floor. The blond wasted no time. He scaled Sephiroth's body downward until he reached the vertex of his pelvis. Cloud licked across the general's testes then down his penis. Sephiroth managed to swallow his moan, letting out only a deep sigh as he gripped the blond's locks tightly. Cloud licked a little of the precum off of the head. In pleasure, Sephiroth thrust forward. Cloud almost gagged as the entire shaft pushed down his throat. A moan escaped from Sephiroth. Cloud moved his head slowly up then down letting his tongue swirl around the hard mass. He repeated the motion, growing faster and with every time._

_Sephiroth moaned a little louder, propelling himself forward with Cloud and fisting the blond locks. Just for fun, Cloud bit gently, letting his teeth scrape lightly across the shaft. This caused Sephiroth to gasp and moan even louder as he felt a climax coming. Before he could calm himself, he climaxed, letting a fountain of semen rush into Cloud's mouth. It tasted bitter, but somehow pleasurable, and out of reflex, Cloud swallowed it._

_He moved himself back upward, Sephiroth's soft lips meeting him halfway. Cloud and Sephiroth closed their eyes as they kissed again, this time a little more abrasively passionate. Cloud rested his arms around Sephiroth's neck, and Sephiroth's around Cloud's waist. His hands caressed Cloud's waist and down his firm behind. He pulled Cloud up a little causing Cloud's legs to rest on his knees between Sephiroth's legs. Their erections grazed again as Cloud moved forward with Sephiroth's push._

_Sephiroth rubbed the blond's ass again before inserting a finger inside him. Cloud's eyes snapped open again as he moaned in Sephiroth's mouth, his eyes hooded in pleasure. Sephiroth writhed around a bit, adding another digit to further stretch him. After a moment, he sat up, Cloud sitting on his lap. As he sat up, the fingers pressed a little deeper inside, Cloud moaning at the feeling. Sephiroth broke the kiss and laid Cloud down on his stomach. He positioned Cloud so that his back arched in the air, his ass faced upward, and his stood upward a little on his knees. Sephiroth knelt behind him, standing up on his knees so that they were about even._

_Cloud moaned in pain as Sephiroth thrust inward. The penetration was powerful and deep as Sephiroth drove in a little harder. Cloud felt his eyes water and his hands grip the covers tightly. Sephiroth's hands pulled on either side of Cloud's hips forcing the penetration in further every thrust. He began to move faster and harder every time, Cloud moaning in painful pleasure. He felt like if he was pounded any harder, he would scream in mad orgasm. Sephiroth teased him._

_"Seph…i…roth…" he moaned between thrusts. Sephiroth chuckled a little, and plunged harder and harder. He went until he was exhausted and had climaxed again. Cloud fell limply to the bed as Sephiroth pulled out._

_"I have to get a shower in the morning," Sephiroth managed between pants. "I think I'll go ahead." He stood and walked toward the door. He stopped and half looked at Cloud over his shoulder. "You can join me if you like." He walked into the bathroom and after a moment the water started. Cloud sat up on the bed for a moment. Sephiroth _had_ invited him in, so it'd be rude not to comply…_

_Sephiroth rinsed his hair tenderly, running his hands through the silver locks. After a moment the walk-in's door slid open, then closed again. He didn't open his eyes—he pretended not to notice. He felt warm arms wrap loosely around his waist, the hands clasping and falling against the small of his back. He hugged the body tightly, so that there was no space between them. Sephiroth's hands pressed against Cloud's back, caressing him every few moments. He rested his head in the burrow of Cloud's neck. Cloud's head rested gently on Sephiroth's chest. He could hear Sephiroth's heart beat quietly echoing inside his chest; somehow, it soothed him._

_They stood like that—for what seemed like hours—as warm water just poured over their backs. Neither of them wanted to move or say anything, just stay in each other's arms for another lifetime._

_"Something bad is going to happen tomorrow." Sephiroth said hoarsely._

_"Wha—what are you talking about?" Cloud looked upward into deep pools of lifestream that gazed back at him. They were filled with so many emotions at once—it confused him._

_"I…can feel it," Sephiroth whispered. "Something bad. Whatever happens, Cloud…" he trailed._

_"Sephiroth…what's wrong?" Cloud replied, searching his face for answers._

_"Whatever happens…don't…don't let me hurt you," Sephiroth said._

_Sephiroth pulled out of the embrace and turned the water off. Opening the door, he stepped out and dried his hair with a soft towel. Cloud stepped out after him. He studied the man's face as he dried off—his eyes full of worry and a mystery he could never know._

The next night, the entire town had burned. Sephiroth found out the truth about himself…and it destroyed him. So he destroyed everything in his way.

_The flames were hot around his face. He lifted his head slowly, unsure of what'd happened. He glanced around—the whole city engulfed in flames. Surely no one could've survived. He slumped against the house behind him._

_"Hey—you're still sane, right?" he heard a gruff voice say nearby. "Come over here and help me." Cloud looked through the flames trying to find the owner of the voice. "You check that house over there—I'll check this one."_

_He heard footsteps nearby…a door opened somewhere close to him. He saw a man come out of the nearby house. Was that…? The figure shook his head sadly, and took a step further._

_"Za...Zack?" Cloud managed as he moved slightly. It hurt deeply._

_"Cloud? You're—I'm glad you're okay," Zack said running to his side._

_"Who…who did this?" Cloud asked, managing to sit up a little further._

_"He…he said it was…Sephiroth," Zack replied slowly._

_"No……no, it couldn't…" Cloud couldn't bring himself to the truth._

No one really survived the incident…only me and Zack. Everyone else was…gone...just like that. My mother, my hometown…and the Sephiroth I once knew.

_Empty eyes gazed at him, sending a chill down his spine. The warm pools of lifestream were gone now, leaving only cool pools of Mako that showed no mercy. His stare gazed into Cloud's own eyes. The stare was unbreakable for a moment._

_"Mom…" he whispered, "…Tifa…my town—" he broke for a moment, unable to take the truth in. "Give it back…" he choked through gritted teeth. Sephiroth looked down at his blood trickling down the blade of the buster sword. When Cloud slowly unsheathed it, Sephiroth slumped a little in pain; he placed his hand over the leaking wound, watching tiny rivers of blood trickle over his fingers "I had so much respect for you…" the soldier whispered, forcing back tears. Sephiroth's eyes drifted from the falling rubies, locking with Cloud's. His eyes were full of rage, anger, and hate. "…I admired you…" he added, backing away slowly. Sephiroth's eyes lingered there for a moment longer, then drifted back to the blood seeping through his shirt and across his hand._

_Cloud backed away, watching Sephiroth as he did. He stood in front of the door, his eyes almost over-filling with tears. The sword made a loud clash as it fell to the floor beside him. Cloud finally felt the tears roll down his cheek. He took his helmet off, wiping one away, and glanced back at the wounded man. He walked out, letting the helmet make a lingering thud that echoed through the room._

I regret it so much now...his empty eyes had been so different from the eyes that had been so warm and comforting the day before. But…I did what I had too…Zack and I both did…

_Zack lay injured against the wall. Cloud looked from him, to the girl in the middle of the stairs. Just an innocent bystander massacred by Sephiroth's wrath. He walked down a few steps to her side. Tifa… She looked dead lying there in the middle of the stairs. His childhood friend—gone. He brushed the hair from her cheek. She stirred a little. She opened her eyes weakly; her breath shuttered. "Cloud, you…kept your promise," she said softly, smiling. "You came." Her smile faded quickly as her body tensed in pain. "I…I couldn't…"_

_He shushed her quietly, rubbing her cheek gently. He lifted her delicately, placing her weak body to the side of the stairs. She smiled weakly again, then flinched in pain. Cloud gripped her hand softly, gently rubbing the soft skin above her thumb gently._

_"Cloud…thank you."_

_'Thank you.'_ Those were the last words I heard her say. I'd never said anything else to her—I hadn't said anything, really. I could only stare into her maroon eyes, watching them fill with tears. I'd always hated to see her like that—ever since we were young. I'd never really loved her…I just…thought of her as a sister—someone for me to take care of…even if she didn't notice.

And Sephiroth?

_"Just like you." Cloud turned sharply from his lifeless friend to the silver haired man at the top of the steps. He carried the Masamune in one hand, and in the other…the head of Jenova. He walked briskly down the stairs, only pausing at the door to admire his trophy for a moment before walking through the doorway._

_Cloud watched him, dumbfounded and clueless as to what to do._

_"Cloud…" he heard Zack whisper faintly. "…Kill Sephiroth…"_

_Cloud hesitated, but nodded, and ran out, sword in hand. "Sephiroth!" he yelled, charging him._

_Sephiroth turned, and in one swift movement pierced the blond's flesh with ease. He raised Cloud off the ground with the slender blade. "Don't…push…your luck," he said through gritted teeth._

_Cloud shook his head slowly. _"Whatever happens…don't…don't let me hurt you."_ The words stayed with him. "No…" he whispered. He gripped the blade firmly, struggling with Sephiroth as the blade sliced his hands a little. He felt his feet touch down again. Sephiroth's cold stare locked on to Clouds._

_Sephiroth felt Cloud overpowering him. "…It can't be—" he said as his feet lifted a little. He slung in to the wall, hard and powerful; the blow dazed him a little. Cloud looked up weakly. A smile touched Sephiroth's lips. He said something—only a slur to Cloud's fading consciousness—as Sephiroth lunged for Jenova's head. He plunged downward, the bright Mako illuminating him almost angelically and reflecting in little shimmers of the tears that danced in the air behind him. Just before he faded away, a faint word slipped from the man's lips, falling inaudible on Cloud's ears._

I never really understood what he'd meant when he said _"Just like you."_ But…I guess at the time it wasn't really important. _"Whatever happens…don't…don't let me hurt you."_ What had he said as he fell? I could never really figure it out...I guess I'll never really know…

'_And what I'd give to have it back…'_

**

* * *

**

**Comments:**

Well there you have it: my first yaoi. Good for me. So, incase you couldn't figure out this was a flashback from Cloud. Yay for flashbacks! Another chapter will be up soon, but I'm afraid to announce it drags a little from here. The next couple of chapters are kind of slow, but it gets a little better in a later chapter, so try and stick with it! Promise I'll make it worth while By the way, the more reviews, the more inspiration, so let me know what you think and any suggestions you might have for me—I'd love to hear them!

Becca .

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own no part of Final Fantasy or its characters—or Square Enix for that matter. If I did, you would know, because it would be to high of a rating for most of you to play without parental permission and the rating label would read "Yaoi/High Sexual Content" …though most of us _wish_ it read that. I can only claim the dark ideas that spring from my mind into text.


	2. What the Morning Holds

Chapter Two

**A message from the author:**

Well, thanks to my two loyal fans! Thanks for your reviews and faves and whatnot—it is greatly appreciated. Well, as promised, here's the next chapter. You might notice something a little different with this chapter. The line of zeros is my new spacer because the one on fanfiction wont show up. Anyway, about the chap, this one is kinda slow sigh. Just stick with it! No yaoi in this chap, but just gimme a few chaps—I'll make it work! Explanation(s) will be posted at the end of the chapter due to spoilers…if you wanna read before, go for it, but it does ruin a little of the chapter.

Becca

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two**

'_Before it began, we all stood alone…'_

He shivered a little as the wind tickled his skin and sent silver locks floating across his face. The winds were always a little chilly on Mt. Nibel, but where else was there? Nowhere that wasn't corrupt with ShinRa. How long had he been living in these lifeless mountains…? What did it matter anyway? He would die alone just as he had _lived_ alone…

He sighed as he stood, brushing dirt from his coat. He looked around the area—nothing that wasn't the same as always—and sighed again. He walked idly across the barren earth going to…to where? So many questions left unanswered…if only he could remember what happened four, no……almost five years ago… He paused, looking up at the awkwardly positioned bridge wondering if it would _actually_ hold up if he stepped foot upon it's more than old planks. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he cautiously proceeded.

Why was it he'd never come this way before…? He'd been on the Mount since, well…since he escaped ShinRa. He shuddered as he thought back to the scene: Hojo muttering things inaudibly as he gazed—more of gawked—through the smooth, thick layer of glass……

Sephiroth shook his head trying to forget the _unpleasant_ memory. He instead thought about what might be here…why he was being drawn to…this? He looked upward as he came upon a rather large…building? He wasn't sure what the tin can was, but he knew it was nothing good; a large ShinRa logo plastered on the top told him that. But he couldn't help but wonder what was inside. He glanced around once more before entering.

'_Mako.'_ An all-to-familiar scent to him. He stepped forward, hesitating before taking another step. _'What is this feeling…?'_ He slowly climbed down the ladder and walked down the narrow path. He looked down over the edge, pausing in awe. _'Why is this place so familiar?'_ He stared down in the bright light of the lifestream below, almost mesmerized at it's vivid glow.

_He plunged downward, the bright Mako illuminating him almost angelically and reflecting in little shimmers of the tears that danced in the air behind him. Just before he faded away, a faint word slipped from the man's lips, falling inaudible…_

Sephiroth blinked free of the trance. He looked back downward at the glowing pit, wondering if it'd all been a vision—a daydream. Unsure if he should proceed, Sephiroth slowly stepped through the door. Inside the next room were at least fifty capsules—several broken. He dared himself to approach one, and decided he'd rather not see what rested inside. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his head suddenly pounding in rhythm with his heart. Sephiroth put a hand on his head, wincing a little at a sharp throb at his temple.

"_Just like you." _Sephiroth looked up to the top of the stairs where the voice had come from. No one was there. He turned sharply to look behind him. No one was there. Looking to the top of the stairs once more, Sephiroth calmed. He cautiously continued his venture.

The room looked like no one had been there in a while. Blood stains tainted various places in the room. A narrow path led up to an empty specimen tank—similar to the one he'd been kept in at ShinRa. The glass had been impaled and was cracked all over. He placed a hand on the broken glass, tracing a long fracture down to the point of impact. Blood was dried on the shards and smaller fragments of broken glass.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He gripped his abdomen unsurely.

"_Mom…" _he heard from behind him_, "…Tifa…my town—" _the masculine voice broke for a moment_. "Give it back…" _the male choked through what sounded like gritted teeth_._ Sephiroth felt strange—like if he moved he would fall over dead._ "I had so much respect for you…" _he continued. _"…I admired you…" _ Sephiroth breathed heavily, feeling the pain sharpen, his body going weak. He managed to back away a little—wanting nothing more than to run. He turned to flee; only to stumble, his legs now giving in and immobile from the searing pain. He fell down, still clutching his abdomen. His vision blurred as it started to darken. His eyes closed and reopened several times as his surroundings faded.

Sephiroth looked up and saw a younger looking man—possibly still a teenager—in an all blue uniform standing in the doorway with his back to Sephiroth. His golden locks stood up untidy and spiked and jutted out in several directions. The helmet in his hand dropped to the cold floor beside him with a loud thud that echoed through the silence. Sephiroth stared for what seemed like a second suspended in a million years. The blond looked over his shoulder, his deep azure crystals locking with Sephiroth's emerald Mako eyes; pain and regret gleamed through the boy's eyes. His wounded eyes closed, letting a tear escape the corner and roll a little way down his pale cheek before the boy turned. As he grew more distant from Sephiroth; as his footsteps echoed through the dead silence, Sephiroth's breath quivered and his eyes closed gently, leaving his soft cheek against the cold floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sighed as she walked around the Sector 7 slums. A chilly wind brushed her skin, and she winced in the frigid air. Rain soaked her hair, her skin, clothes, the ground—everything… Damp arms across her chest, the girl watched the ground as she walked. _'I wish there was something else I could do…'_ she thought to herself. Ahead was the train station, and beyond that the Train Graveyard.

The girl looked up ahead as she heard the train conductor's voice. "What's the matter?" the conductor asked. He was staring down at a man—probably early twenties. His hair stood out—despite the rain—in messy spikes, and a large sword lay across his lap. She quickened her pace to almost a run. The man only moaned, his head tilting a bit—almost zombie-like. The conductor sighed, "…Poor kid…"

She reached them as he left the man. She knelt down to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Again, he only moaned. _'I have to get him to help,'_ she thought as she tried to lift him.

"Uh…" he moaned, "uh…Tifa?" His mind almost flashed as he repeated her name. "Tifa?" he slurred, a bit unsure. He suddenly stood. "Tifa!" he said confidently.

Tifa stared at the man who was almost immobile two seconds prior. She brushed hair from his face so that she could see his face. "Cloud!"

He proudly raised his sword to an almost offensive pose. "That's right," he said, "I'm Cloud."

"Is it really you Cloud?" she asked in disbelief, "I _never_ thought I'd find you here…"

"Yeah, it's been a while," he replied.

She looked deep into his strange eyes. "What happened to you?" she asked anxiously, "you don't look well…"

Cloud hesitated. "Yeah?" he replied after a moment. "It's nothing…I'm okay…"

She turned away, casually pacing a bit. Something didn't feel right. Behind her, Cloud clutched his head and began to shake a little, but regained control of himself before she turned to face him once more. "How long has it been?" she queried.

He grabbed his head. At first, Tifa thought he was thinking hard, but as a moment passed she began to wonder if it was in pain. She realized her first assumption had been correct when he finally answered. "Five years."

Tifa was quiet. _'No…it was seven years……'_ she thought to herself.

"What is it?" he asked with a tone of curiosity.

She was quiet for a second. "…It's been a long time." She forced a smile, and her childhood friend smiled back. _'What has the world done to you?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dammit, Wedge—can't you do anything right?" Barret yelled.

"I—I'm sorry, Barret—I—" he replied, stammering for words.

"Damn—everything you do you gotta fuck up."

"Hey, lay off 'em, Barret—least he's tryin'," Biggs said. He placed a hand on Wedge's shoulder. "Let's just get it done. 'Sides, Marlene'll be home soon. You want her to hear you cussin' up a storm?"

Barret sighed. "Sorry. 'Guess I'm just…frustrated. Guess you're right, though. Gotta set a good example for her. Ain't no one else will."

"Biggs!" Jessie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Can you gimme a hand with this bomb?"

He chuckled at how ridiculous the task sounded. "Yeah," he yelled back. "I'll be back. Just hope we don't blow the whole place up," he joked, heading down the stairs. Although he _was_ just joking, the phrase _did_ sound plausible.

"Daddy!" Marlene said as she ran through the door. She ran toward him, and he met her lifting in his arms. He sat the girl on her shoulders. "Daddy! Look what I got today!" In her hand, she held a white lily tightly.

Barret widened his eyes with enthusiasm. "That's pretty, Marlene—where'd you get it?"

"The flower girl!" Marlene answered happily. "She gave it to me and told me to give it to someone I loved." She held the flower out to him. "Here, Daddy. It's for you."

He didn't really _want_ to take the flower—he'd probably just set it in a cup of water and let it wilt somewhere. But, despite that, "Thank you, honey. I love it."

Marlene smiled ear to ear. "You're welcome, Daddy." She ran down the stairs happily. Biggs met her halfway down the stairs, and stared after her as she pranced down gleefully. He stood beside Barret who gazed down at the flower.

"I swear that girl can be happy no matter _what_ the hell's going on in the world," Biggs said. He looked down at the flower for a moment. "Don't see those in the slums."

"Yeah," Barret sighed. "I dunno what to think anymore…"

"You still in for tonight?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah…the Planet's countin' on us," he replied, still looking at the flower.

"Yeah, and we're the only ones that halfway give a damn any more," Biggs turned away, walking to the door.

"An' you was tellin' me not to cuss," Barret said, half laughing.

"Tch, I ain't the one she looks up too," Biggs replied, grinning at Barret over his shoulder, then turning to leave.

Barret looked back at the white lily in his hand. _ 'It's come to this…'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll be at the church if you need me, Mom," she yelled up the stairs.

"Alright, Aerith," Elmyra said back coming to the top of the stairs.

"I'll be back for diner, okay?" Aerith said, meeting her halfway for a hug.

"I'll see you around noon, then."

Aerith lifted the basket of lilies out of the chair, and grabbed her red jacked off of the coat rack by the door. She smiled warmly as she looked back upward at the top of the staircase hidden by the wall that surrounded it. She stared there for a moment. The Cetra sighed softly before turning the small brass knob to the door.

She walked quietly by the flower field outside, watching the blooming plants as if they were singing to her, and all she cared to do was watch. She passed quietly through the opening that led to the Sector 5 slums. People walked about carelessly, just trying to get everything done.

Suddenly, something smacked her leg, nearly knocking her off balance. She regained her balance, and glanced downward to see a young boy lying on the ground. "I…I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to—" A tear rolled down his cheek followed by another one.

"Shhh, it's okay," she smiled. She stooped down beside him and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry—it's alright."

"R…really?" he asked, wiping a tear off his cheek.

She nodded. "Here." She handed him a bright yellow lily out of her basket. He hesitated, but accepted it.

"Thanks," he smiled. "My mom's gonna love this! She hasn't been doing so good lately…she keeps saying it's the 'damn ShinRa and their Mayo.'"

Aerith giggled a little at the mispronunciation, and smiled. "Tell your mom to feel better," she said ruffling his hair. The youngster ran off gleefully, carrying the flower in his hand. She sighed softly, standing upright again. _'What the world's become…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hojo had been pacing the lab for almost twenty minutes, lifting various things and checking under them. Meanwhile, Red XIII had pretended to be asleep, all the while enjoying the scientist's frustration. Besides—what did he care? Knowing Hojo, he was looking for some kind of syringe to inject into one of his "precious specimens". Finally defeated, the madman left the lab mumbling to himself about something.

Red sighed. _'At last he's gone again,'_ he thought to himself. He shifted in the specimen tank and stretched a little before lying back down against the cold glass. He stared out the glass for a moment before closing his eyes once again. Oh, how he _wished_ he could do something—anything—to get out of the dreadful laboratory…to go home… _'Grandpa,'_ he thought, _'I know I _said_ I could take care of myself as an adult, but now…'_ His thoughts drifted away as the door opened and a man entered. Fortunately, Hojo was still nowhere to be seen. A ShinRa employee entered carrying a tray of what _they_ call food. It wasn't _that_ bad, though—Red had long since gotten used to the bland taste.

"Professor Hojo, I brought—" he stopped, looking around. See that Hojo was nowhere to be found, he walked to the elevator and headed up to the upper level. Red sighed. He actually _was _hungry… After a moment the center of his tank began to lower and the center platform of the upper level tank began to come down. As it got eye level, Red saw that the plate of food was on the center platform. Red sniffed it and, to no surprise, found that it was the same food it had _been_ being. _'Grandpa,'_ he thought as he started eating from the bowl. _'Will I ever get to come home?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The young ninja walked casually behind a young man in a blue suit. She'd been watching him for a little while, just _dying_ for the opportune moment. As a crowd of people passed her, she tripped, falling head-long into the man. He fell on the ground under her, and her hand slid into his pocket.

"Er—sorry!" she apologized enthusiastically. She pulled her hand out quickly and blushing a little.

The man smiled. "S'okay, people can be kinda rude," he said, standing and laughing a little. The redhead offered her a hand up as he added, "'Name's Reno."

Reno……where had she heard the name before…? "Er—Yuffie," she replied, accepting his hand. She stood, one hand behind her back, and smiled. "So…what brings you to Junon?" she asked casually as they started to walk.

"Work," he replied bluntly.

"Work? What'd'ya do?" she asked, quite intrigued.

"I work for ShinRa," he replied looking at her. "A Turk," he added.

"Really…?" Yuffie asked, a little dumbfounded. She stopped where she was, a bit wide-eyed. _'Oh my God, what have I done!?'_

"Hey, uh…you okay?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, yeah—fine," she replied. "I just—er…remembered that I, uh…had to…go get something from the store! I-I'll catch ya later, 'kay?" At that, she turned to flee the scene.

"Hey, not so fast," Reno said, grabbing her wrist. "Not before you give it back."

Ice-blue eyes glistened mischievously into her own russet eyes. "H-how'd you…?" she stammered.

"How'd I what, know that you stole my wallet?" he replied, snatching it from her other hand. She nodded unsurely as he released her wrist. "It's not like it wasn't _obvious_. If you're gonna steal something from someone, then don't follow them for twenty minutes. And pay attention to where they're going—we walked in the same circle twice."

"But…but how'd you know I was following you?" Yuffie asked a little more than upset.

The redhead smirked, puckishly. "That's my secret." Sadly, she looked down at the dirty sidewalk. He had to admit, he _did_ feel a little sorry for the girl. "Why'd you steal it anyway?" She didn't answer. "For Gil?" She nodded a little, still watching the textured concrete. Reno sighed. "I guess I should arrest you…" She nodded again, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. He watched her a moment, then sighed again, opening the leather wallet. He pulled out something and held it out to her.

She looked up from the Gil to the redhead confuse. "I…don't understand… Aren't you going to arrest me…?"

Reno placed the Gil in her hand; she looked at it with tears filling her eyes. He stuffed the wallet back into his pocket as he sighed. "Next time, try asking," he said, looking at her. "Least then the worst that'll happen is a 'no'." He smiled as he turned and kept walking, almost as though it never happened.

Yuffie looked down at the Gil through damp eyes. _'It really comes to begging?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait—but I don't—" the man began.

"No 'buts', Reeve," the President interrupted.

"But my job is to head the Urban Development, not to—" Reeve argued only to be cut off by the fat man once more

"Are you saying that you care more about the _building_ of Midgar than the _safety_ of its citizens?"

Reeve sighed. Of course he cared about the people of Midgar—but that didn't gibe him the blatantly dangerous and just plain _idiotic_ job of being a spy! "No, sir," Reeve admitted, "I'm just saying that, as head of the Department of Public Safety, shouldn't Heidegger be the one to…take care of that? Or one of the Turks?"

"Perhaps," the President agreed, "however, while you are 'in the field' Heidegger will be doing all he can to plan ahead in order to _stop_ them—along with the Turks, of course. They can't do everything, Reeve."

"Well…what about Scarlet…or Palmer?" Reeve suggested.

"Scarlet has _other_ matters to manage, and Palmer is busy doing other things," the President reasoned. No, no reasoned…more of made _excuses_. "So, what is your answer Reeve? Be a spy or lose your job?"

Reeve sighed, defeated. "Alright…I'll do it," he said.

"Good, good," the President said an almost _twisted_ grin tugging at the corners of his mouth giving him an all but sinister appearance. "Well then, I have other matters to deal with. Tseng will introduce you to a 'new member' of AVALANCHE. It's still in development, but it should be ready soon."

"Yes, sir," Reeve replied as the fat President ShinRa walked out of the conference room and headed in the direction of his own office. Tseng entered, face expressionless, as he gestured for Reeve to follow him. _'Do we have to deceive them?'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A thick layer of dust coated the floor of the basement room and cobwebs covered the walls. On one side of the musty room, skulls among other bones cluttered the floor in a mountainous pile against the wall. The still sturdy door was locked, and had had no attempts at being opened in what seemed to be an eternity. Several coffins rested in various places in the room. Most of them were locked, but one or two remained closed however unlocked.With each coffin, a different story—and another for every other bone that littered the dreary room…most of them not happy.

Solemnly, he slept. Pale hands rested gently on his chest, which rose with every breath of sin he took. Well, one hand. The other had long since been gone and replaced with a metal claw—the only part of his body that _didn't_ twinge with a long-forgotten anguish; yet it ached of some other pain. A red scarf wrapped around his head held most of his hair from his face, but several locks of the long, now matted hair hung down just covering his closed eyes. His lips were chapped and a little more than pale—as was the case with the rest of his skin. A red cloak fastened around his neck gave him an almost _vampish_ appearance. In the holster on his side rested a gun of irony—the very one that had started his misery and sin so many years ago.

Although physically asleep, Vincent's mind had never been more alive. _'Why is it I sleep…?'_ he thought to himself. _'For _sin_,'_ he remembered. All of the memories he'd loved, he'd _wanted_ to remember…all the things he desired were gone, leaving only the memories of his last two years in Nibelhiem….before… _'Lucrecia…'_ No, he _couldn't_ think of her…what he'd done to her…how he failed to protect her… If only he could die—that would be punishment for his sins. Or was it a more _rewarding_ punishment for him to suffer for an eternity? _'What have I become…?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cid?" the woman asked a bit of nervousness in her voice. "Would you like some more tea?" Cid gave no hint of answer, only sat with his half-empty teacup in hand and halfway to his face, and staring into space. She hesitated, then lightly tapped him. "Cid?" she repeated a little louder.

"Dammit, Shera—what'd'ya want!" Cid slammed the porcelain cup onto the table. It shattering with a loud bang followed by the sounds of broken china clashing against each other. Tepid tea splashed up on Cid's white undershirt and coated the table. Small rivers soon found their way off the edge of the table and onto the tile floor. "Now look what ya did!" he yelled. Several cuss words followed that rapid fire as if he was saying them for no real purpose as he attempted to wipe the brownish stains from his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shera replied to his shouts and insults. She quickly grabbed a dishtowel from the counter and began to help him with his shirt only to be swatted away. She quickly retracted her hand from the man as he stood up from his chair. "I-I'll clean it up, Cid," she replied, beginning to wipe the liquid from the table.

"You do that, then," Cid replied, "you know where I'll be." He grabbed his blue denim jacket from the coat rack and walked to the back door. He looked back to the woman who was now carefully picking up pieces of broken ceramic and placing them in the sopping-wet now brownish-pink towel. He shook his head as he turned the knob and walked out to the run-down rocket. He looked up to it, eyes filled with nearly broken dreams, and the sun giving it an almost hopeful look. _'Just as hopeless as the rest of the damn world,'_ he thought to himself as he walked toward the rocket.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He awoke suddenly in the night, sweat running a little across his brow. He glanced around, looking at his surroundings. Where was the Mako Reactor…? He sat up, realizing he was lying on cold earth—not the cold metal of the Reactor he'd fallen unconscious in. He was surrounded by open plains and grassland; a small river flowed near where he sat. He stared into its water a bit puzzled as to his situation. He shook his head as it began to pound a little from thinking so hard. How in Gaia had he gotten here? Last he remembered he was in the reactor, passing out from….from what? _'A nightmare…'_ he thought to himself. He felt somehow drawn—almost _pulled_—to continue a journey; a journey to…to where? Northeast. What was there…? Hard to say, considering he had not the slightest clue where he was.

Sephiroth stood and walked to the water's edge watching the rapids slide calmly across rocks. He stared at them, wondering…so many things. He knelt before the bank and scooped up a double handful of the cool crystal liquid. He gazed into the shuddering surface, staring into his own eyes in the reflection. He sighed, and splashed the liquid mirror in his face. The refreshing water ran off his chin in steady rivers at first, only to become single drops every few seconds. He whipped a sleeve across his face, cleaning most of the moisture away from his eyes before standing again.

Bright eyes gazed up at the slender crescent surrounded by dancing and winking flecks of light that kept the midnight sky from being a somber black. He stood, just watching the sky for a moment. His eyes blinked slowly—almost tiredly across the irises that reflected the moonlight a bright green. _'An unknown journey can wait,'_ he thought. _'For night may not come so easily once it's begun.'_

'…_we held on to ourselves, wondering what the morning holds.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explanation #2:

Jenova kind of "placed" Sephiroth's consciousness inside of another body that was one of Hojo's experiments. He was kept in Hojo's care for several months while he remained in stasis…Hojo really didn't understand how the experiment's body wound up as Sephiroth (although the mental image of Hojo coming in one morning and flipping out when he sees Sephiroth in his specimen tank is pretty freakin' hilarious); he was unaware of the consciousness inside. This was known to very few in ShinRa—mostly between the President, Hojo, and possibly Tseng…

Explanation #3:

Soon after he woke from stasis, Sephiroth basically destroyed his specimen tank with an unknown power…Hojo believes it was 'remnants' of Jenova's powers left inside him combine with an over-exposure to Mako from the experiment's body. Sephiroth DOES NOT know that it's not his real body.

Explanation #4:

Sephiroth somehow made it to the Mountains of Nibel (again, how is not important) where he basically 'lived' until shortly before the game. He thrived mostly on beasts on and around the mountains, and left the mountains only for water from a nearby river—he _never_ went through Nibelhiem, always around. He doesn't really remember anything before he woke up. Hence why he is so confused.

Explanation #5:

After he has the visions in the Reactor, Jenova possesses him once again—but only briefly. Why is because her body (and thus what mentality she has) was relocated to ShinRa HQ, however, 'traces' of her still remain in the Nibel Reactor. She gets him as far as the river between there and Gold Saucer (closer to the Gongaga Area—if that exists). He wakes up and feels a 'calling' to go northeast. According to the World Map, Midgar is somewhat northeast from there—hence Jenova calling him there.

**Comments:**

Okay, I think I'm done with my explaining Well, not much to say…I really like the scene in the reactor with all the flash backing…tis to awesome. So let me know what you think! If something in my explanations that doesn't make sense, just ask in your review or PM me or email me or whatever. Reviews please? Next should be posted in about a week.

Becca


	3. Lies

**A message from the author:**

Okay, mostly because the last chapter sucked, I'm gonna go ahead and post this one. It's a little better than the last (well, at least the second half is), but the next will be way worth it—promise! So, here's your semi-uneventful chap, and promise it'll get better soon evil grin

Oh, and just a side note: when you see something typed like this:

_I am evil.  
_"I am evil."

That is Jenova speaking "through" Sephiroth…meaning it's actually Jenova speaking. Oh, and when it's just italics with no quotes or telling whose speaking, it's Jenova talking to Sephiroth inside his head. Just for reference. So here you go, and sorry for the boringness of the past couple…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three**

'_Lost from within, pursuing the end…'_

There wasn't a hotel in the area—either the upper level of Junon or Midgar—neither of which was a _reasonable_ option. Sephiroth had asked around and found an older man on a Chocobo farm willing to 'rent' him a bed for some Gil. It wasn't the best, but it was better than the cold ground or no sleep at all on the cargo ship. In only a week, Sephiroth had gotten this close to Midgar. Why, he wasn't exactly sure…it was almost as if something was calling him. And if he wanted to find out what, he'd have to go there. As he rose from the bed, he heard the news on TV and the scent of bacon wafted through the air making his stomach growl viciously.

"…_We're here live in Midgar at the scene of the Sector 7 plate collapse. If you'll look behind me you can see what's left from the accident, and as you can see, it isn't much more that scrap metal. The President of ShinRa is blaming the AVALANCHE rebel group for the accident, and says he is doing all he can to protect the people of Midgar from another devastating incident like what has happened here in Sector 7…"_

Sephiroth walked into the other room to see the man and two younger kids watching the news over breakfast. The reporter stood aside from the camera to reveal a horrific scene of total destruction—rubble was strewn everywhere and the main wreckage still smoking from the collapse.

"'Bout time someone gave ShinRa a run for their money," the man said, eyes going from the television, to his plate of food, and back as he ate and watched at the same time. The news continued…

"…_I've spoken with some of the ShinRa rescue squads as well as the commander of the Turks, and so far no survivors have been found. They believe that several members of AVALANCHE were taken down with the plate thanks to the brave actions of the Turks and ShinRa army. However, they know at least three members are still on the loose that somehow managed to escape before the collapse, but no word yet if they've been apprehended. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of the escapees, ShinRa does have a Crimestoppers line available, and that number will be available shortly. ShinRa authorities are recommending that you stay away from the fleeing members because they are armed and dangerous. Here's what eyewitnesses claim to have seen just before and during the plate collapse…"_

"Well, they're always welcome here," he said, now ignoring the television and going back to his breakfast. He then noticed Sephiroth in the doorway. "Well, are you off, then?" he asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, thanks for the room," he replied.

"Thanks for the Gil," the man joked as Sephiroth headed for the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the Chocobo Ranch, it took him only two days to get to Midgar. And now he stared up at the building. His eyes glistened with a new mystery—he knew _exactly_ what had called him—what had summoned him back to this place. _'Mother,'_ he thought, _'we'll be together again shortly.'_

He entered the rather large building in the dead of night, not hesitating to use the front doors. None remained in the dimly lit lobby or on the second floor; in fact, it looked as though all of ShinRa had turned in for the night. Sephiroth knew better.The issue at hand wasn't really the getting _in_ to Headquarters, more of _finding_ what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and looked upward, almost as though he was sensing her.

No, not almost…he _was_ sensing her. _'Upstairs,'_ he realized. He knew from his experiences with ShinRa, everything above the sixtieth floor could only be accessed with an employee key card.

_I know a way._

Sephiroth flinched from his thoughts as the voice spoke to him. He looked over his shoulder. Still seeing no one, he looked back upward as if he were looking through the ceiling—through the sixty-some-odd floors that stood firm and steady above him.

"Mother?" he asked. He smiled warmly, comforted by her intangible presence.

_I know a way. Give yourself to me, and I will help you find the Promised Land._

"Mother…?" Sephiroth answered a little unsurely. After his brief hesitation, he smiled again. "Take me, Mother. We'll go together…"

There was a brief moment where everything when white. The body left behind fell limply to the cold dirt. It remained there for a moment before fading back into the Lifestream and totally disappeared.

_And so it's begun._

He awoke in an unfamiliar and a bit of a strange place. He was inside a large metal hull—a little similar to the capsules at the Nibel Reactor. Instinctively, he freed himself from the container, creating a large hole in the side. He fell to his hands and knees. _'Wha…what power is this……?'_ he thought to himself. He stood, looking at his hands. As he pondered, Hojo's helpless assistant entered the lab. As the door closed, Sephiroth raised his eyes to the trembling being. His mind flashed again as his mouth twisted into an almost devilish grin.

_Free at last_.  
"Free at last."

The man was frozen into place, plastered to the ground by fear. "S-Seph…S-Sephir…" he stammered in disbelief. He backed away a step, but that was all he could manage.

_You're in my way.  
_"You're in my way." He grinned a grin of death as he slaughtered the man with ease—thanks, of course, to Mother….

"_I'll kill them all!"_

And so he—no _they_ began. Starting on that floor and killing anyone and _everyone_ having any slight affiliation with ShinRa—anything from guards to innocent employees; no…they weren't innocent—none of them were. They made their way to the stairwell, massacring anyone that still breathed.

A guard watched over a dark hallway. He was dozing at the moment, slumped against the wall and his head falling loosely almost chin-to-chest. He held a gun across his lap limply with one hand, and the other fell freely to his side. Sephiroth approached him quietly, and the guard didn't wake.

'_What a pity…' _he thought, _'he won't even know what killed him.'_ Grinning, he slew the sleeping guard with ease, and without him ever waking.

_There's still more down the hall._

Sephiroth looked from the lifeless army-man to the hallway surrounded by several doors. _'I wonder who sleeps inside those rooms…'_ He walked again, just as calmly and quietly as he had before. He passed the first one, but stopped at the second one. He tried opening it…_ 'Locked.'_ He thought a moment before walking back to the dead man and picking his pockets. Just as he'd suspected: the keycard.

Walking back to the second door, he slid the card through the card lock and the light flashed cyan—access approved. He hesitated, but entered the open door. Inside was a young woman—no younger than twenty—lying on a cot. She wore a short tank, a mini-skirt, shoes, and a pair of gloves; her hair was long and held up by a band near its end. Across from her, rested a young man. His hair was blond, spiky…familiar… He wore…a ShinRa SOLDIER uniform.

_Looks like there's more blood to shed._

'_No…' _Sephiroth spoke in his thoughts, _'I…don't think they're with ShinRa._' He stared into the boy's face…it looked young, innocent…so fragile as he slept peacefully. He gazed through soft eyes at the man, only watching. Why was he so familiar…?

Sephiroth turned from him and walked to the door. _'We'll let them live, Mother,'_ he thought. _'At least…for a little while…'_ He wasn't thinking it _seriously,_ simply to ease Mother's temper.

Before the door closed, he looked back. His mind came back—that day in the reactor…the town—that's where he'd seen him before, the Nibel Reactor...she'd been there, too. But what was his name….? He shook his head in defeat, angered that he'd forgotten.

_Come, my son. We aren't done yet._

And he left the room at that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blood stained his black gloves and Masamune as he walked up the violet-carpeted stairs. The top floor—the President's office. And he would give _anything_ to watch that man die. He climbed the stairs silently, anticipating every moment even more anxiously than the last. He reached the top of the stairs and entered the large empty office. At the desk near the window was a royal blue chair with its back turned away from Sephiroth concealing the body that inhabited the chair. But Sephiroth didn't have to wonder who sat there in front of him.

"Is that my son?" President ShinRa queried as he wheeled around. "Strange, I don't remember hearing your chopper come in…" He froze when he saw the tall man approaching his desk. Thinking quick on his feet, the man pressed the speaker button on his desk in hopes of calling someone.

"Yes sir?" Palmer answered. Before he could say anything, the box was pierced with Sephiroth's sword. The stout man's eyes gazed with hidden fear into the Mako-infused eyes above him.

"There will be no one to help the likes of _you_," Sephiroth spat. He withdrew his sword from the speaker slowly, and held it firmly beside his side. He grinned; he hesitated only to _savor_ the moment. Jenova may've been swaying him, but this was a revenge he'd wanted for a long time.

_I _won't_ let you have the Promised Land.  
_"I _won't_ let you have the Promised Land." Without another word spoken, he raised the sword then thrust it downward. The slender blade pierced the bulk of the corpulent President with ease. His stare lingered weakly a moment before he fell limp on his throne. Sephiroth watched as blood oozed from the wound, around the sword and down his back leaving no stain on the red suit. He released the hilt and let his hands fall to the side.

'_And so, it's done.'_

He turned sharply to the stairs. Had that been footsteps…? _'It was nothing,'_ he finally decided. He walked across to the elevator. He pressed the down arrow and waited with his thoughts for the elevator to arrive.

'_I did it, Mother…' _he thought. _'All for you.'_

_But this journey has only begun._

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

_The Promised Land…that is where you _must_ go…_

"The Promised Land?" he asked. He smiled warmly to himself. "The Promised Land…" The elevator arrived, and he got in. Then left the way he came: through the front door.

'…_I fight for the chance to be lied to again.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explanation #6:

The closer he gets to her, the easier it is for her to 'control' him—although she doesn't take control of him until he reaches Midgar. At this point, she convinces him to 'give himself to her' and she'll lead him to the Promised Land. At this point, they somewhat 'switch' mentalities. Sephiroth's mind is confined to Jenova's body, and (thanks to the 'power of Jenova') also appears as Sephiroth. Meanwhile the "empty vessel" of the experiment's body fades back into the Lifestream or whatever it is they do in the game. Note: the body at the Northern Cave is Sephiroth's _real_ body congealed in Mako/Lifestream. It got there when he plunged from the Nibel Reactor five years prior.

Explanation #7:

Meanwhile with the other being, Jenova and Sephiroth's minds wind up somewhat intertwined and locked inseparablely (which isn't _actually_ a word, but it is now). Jenova doesn't really _possess_ Sephiroth, nor does she _control_ him. It's more like……kinda like the Borg without the whole "part of the whole" thing. It's more like he thinks the thoughts Jenova thinks (thinks of Patrick) and believes it's what he wants—revenge on everything that shunned him. In reality, it's more of _Jenova's_ Will than Sephiroth's. And the fact that it's _technically_ Jenova's headless body doesn't help the matter.

**Comments:**

Yeah, like I said….well, I have to admit, this one was a little better than the last, right? Sorry again for the dragging plot, but I'm trying to get in all of the aspects! And don't ask about the random thing with the Chocobo dude…that was just something I really randomly felt like putting in there at the time. Don't even ask why……Hoping for some comments, and again, sorry for the slow plot. The next chapter will be—er…better. Reviews please?

Becca


	4. Whispers

A message from the author:

**A message from the author:**

No, I didn't die or forget…it's just been really crazy around here with having a death in the family…and just when it gets better more shit happens… It's a little better now, and I'm trying to get back on top of things. Just give me a little time, and I think it'll get back on track. I don't know right now how long it will take for the next—family first. Sorry fans, but I'll try to get more written ASAP. However, I think the—er…_content_ of this chapter will make up for the delay though. So here it is with no more of my blathering.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four**

'_Servatis a pereculum...'_

Kalm had been nothing special—not that he'd _expected_ it to be. He concealed himself under the hood of a black cloak. The word probably hadn't gotten around that Sephiroth was around yet, so the town did well not to think him _too_ suspicious. All he cared about was getting supplies and leaving before they showed up. They'd escaped ShinRa—just barely unscathed. He'd seen them on the unfinished bridge, and then outside of Midgar from a nearby ledge. And they probably weren't far behind him. Sephiroth walked in a daze lost within his thoughts—and hers. Without acknowledgement, he walked into the young man walking his way, knocking several things from his arms. As he kept walking towards the edge of town the man shot several things at him such as "watch where you're going, jerk." Sephiroth paid no mind.

He walked the grassy plains heading towards Junon. A small ranch appeared in the distance as he walked. He passed the fenced field where a young boy and an older man fed Chocobos that pranced gleefully in the field. He didn't really acknowledge their existence as he passed by—seeing how what they were doing wasn't much of his business. The old man looked up from the bucket of Gyshal Greens toward him as he passed the edge of the fence.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" he asked. Sephiroth didn't stop. "You headin' towards the marsh?" Sephiroth stopped, turning his head slightly. He didn't say anything. "You'll never get past the Zolom if you ain't got a Chocobo." The man approached the fence where Sephiroth stood. Before he got there, Sephiroth began walking away.

"Watch me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It'd been easy, taking out the Zolom. He hadn't even _needed_ the slender Masamune sheathed on his back. The Mythril Mines, too, had been a breeze. He thought he heard the Turks as he exited, but they were no concern of his—unless they got too close for their own good. He now approached Junon where the upper city was preparing for the celebration of a new President in a couple of days. He stared up at the city wondering what way there could _possibly_ be to reach the upper city while avoiding ShinRa completely.

"Mother…there has to be a way…" he said to himself.

_It won't be hard…it will only take a moment to kill them._

He smiled to himself and nodded heading for the lower level of Junon. Most of the town had retired for the night; no lights were left on in the town. He saw a man wearing a ShinRa uniform who seemed to be dozing a little as he stood by a large metal door that obviously led to the upper level. The grunt snapped awake when he heard approaching footsteps, and a face still hidden beneath the black hood.

"H-Hey! There's no access to the upper level!" he said. Sephiroth kept walking. "S-Stop right there!" No response. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" The threat was clear, but a waste.

The sword pierced the man's flesh quickly and slid through his chest coming out through the backside. He caught the limp body as it he fell forward and took a quick glance around as he entered the large steel doors. It seemed no one had heard the deliberate act, and he grinned to himself as the doors closed behind him and the elevator began to rise.

It stopped at another platform and he carefully exited the doors in to a narrow hallway with several doors. Security was pretty lax for now, but he knew that wouldn't last once the president came to town. He slipped through the door on his left unnoticed by the grunt staring out the window. Outside, there were no people on the street. Several shops had their lights on as he gazed down the long straightaway, but most had been turned out for the night, save for the local bars. It was nearing midnight…he decided he could use a bed for the night and headed for the inn.

"We don't have any empty rooms for the night," the man said.

"I'm sure someone wouldn't mind sharing," Sephiroth retorted bluntly. The man at the desk made a couple of phone calls before finding a room that was willing to split the bill.

"He said he'll split the bill. That'll be two hundred gil if you still want to spend the night, _sir_," the man at the desk spat at the suspicious figure. "And I'll need your name for the record."

Sephiroth handed him three hundred. The man looked at him apprehensively. "Is a name really necessary?" Sephiroth asked quietly. The man caught his drift and shook his head as he pocketed the extra.

"Shall we say…Smith? Or Smithy if you like," the man said entering the registration. "Second door on your right." Sephiroth walked past him and into the back of the inn where the rooms were. He gave a quiet knock on the door and a ShinRa grunt answered.

"Are…you the one that split the bill?" he asked with a tone of nervousness lingering in his words. Sephiroth nodded. He couldn't be much older than a teenager—Sephiroth would've guessed about sixteen. Blond locks fell across the right side of his face, leaving just enough room for his eye to be seen. It was a little ruffled and stuck up a little on the sides. In his left ear was a stud that resembled a lion. His eyes were a piercing blue that strangely reminded Sephiroth of some one.

He stepped aside allowing Sephiroth to enter, then closed the door behind him. "Thanks, man," he said after a moment. "I really couldn't afford the bill on my own, and my boss wasn't planning on reimbursing me for the room." The room fell silent as he finished. Sephiroth stood with his back to the young man, a smirk hidden behind the cloak. The teen brushed a few flecks of blond from his face and smiled. "Make yourself at home. By the way, my name is Kindle. Diem Kindle."

"How long have you been with ShinRa?" Sephiroth said, only moving to place his sheath against the wall. His voice was cold and quiet, sending chills up the boy's spine.

"Only a few weeks," he replied with the same smile. "The celebration ceremony is actually my first assignment." He paused. Scratching his head he filled the silence. "I'm gonna turn in for the night…I have to get up early to report for the ceremony practice...we have practice every morning until the parade. You can…stay up if you want to—it won't bother me."

In one swift movement the blond was pinned against the wall, Sephiroth's face mere inches from his own. "The night is still young," Sephiroth said quietly, "why retire so soon?" Diem was frozen beneath his grasp, eyes widened with shock and fear. He stared up into the callous eyes that glowed behind the hood. Those eyes were merciless, staring down every inch of the young boy.

Diem tried to swallow the knot in his throat as Sephiroth closed the space between them. Lips crashed down hard on to his own and Diem immediately attempted to break away from the kiss. A hungry tongue demanded entrance into the young mouth, but was refused. Sephiroth smirked into the kiss and ground his hips into the boy. Diem gasped in surprise and Sephiroth didn't hesitate to delve into the open mouth. His hands were pinned against the wall as the tongue intruded deeper and hips grated against each other.

The young boy managed to break the kiss. "What the hell are you doing?!" he said, trying to pull his hands free. Sephiroth ignored the question and moved back to continue. Diem somehow mustered up the strength to push the hooded man away from him. "Who…who are you?"

Sephiroth chuckled and lowered the hood. His silver hair flowed down his back, a little wavy from being wrapped inside the hood, and his Mako eyes stared back hungrily as he watched the boy stammer and struggle for words.

"Y-You're—"he couldn't bring himself to speak the name. A sly grin slipped on to Sephiroth's face as he stepped back towards the boy. Diem backed away from the general, only to be pinned against the wall once more. Lips met his own, and a skillful hand unzipped the uniform to tease a pert nipple. The youth gasped in surprise at the sensation allowing Sephiroth's tongue entrance as he pushed the shirt from the younger's shoulders. His hands moved down the blond's torso moving to undo his own belt followed by his pants. Diem tried to move from under the other's grasp, but Sephiroth stopped him quickly pulling him even deeper into the forceful kiss. His underwear joined the rest of his clothes on the floor.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and forced the blond to his knees. Seeing his face was even with Sephiroth's half-hard arousal, Diem turned away. A hand forced his head closer to the erection and a cold voice spoke above him. "Do it." Again, Diem tried to pull away only to be forced against the warm mass. "Now," was added.

Afraid of what might happen if he refused again, the teen slowly took in the head. His unsure eyes met Sephiroth's as he timidly took in a little more of the length. His tongue rubbed against the sensitive vein on the underside of the shaft and Sephiroth forced back a moan. He gave a little thrust into the teen's mouth, shoving the length inside to the hilt. Diem gagged a little on the mass, but managed to keep a straight face as fingers tangled in his hair forcing him to move up and down the length. Sephiroth set his own pace, growing a little faster with every pulse. Mouth tired, Diem's teeth scraped against Sephiroth's shaft creating an unbearable friction; Sephiroth could hardly hold back the moans in his throat.

He added a little speed as he neared his climax; his eyes hooded as an uncomfortable tongue rubbed against the vein again. Diem tried to stop as the fully erect mass crammed into the back of his throat, back, then rammed in again, only gaining speed and thrusting harder inside his mouth. Sephiroth wouldn't allow it, and tightened his grip on the blond locks as he forced himself in harder. His back arched as his release shot out into the teen's mouth, filling the space to the brim. Diem forced a swallow and choked after the mass was pulled from his mouth. He coughed several times before the general lifted him back up from the floor.

Pained eyes locked onto the frigid gaze that smirked as he was pushed onto the bed. Before he had time to recover, the general pinned him again, straddling his waist and beginning to remove the belt and undo the teen's pants. He lifted up briefly to slide the rest of the uniform off and toss it aside grinding the teen's arousal against his own. Lips found a hard limb and gripped it between clenched teeth as fingers pinched and teased the other earning a gasp from the other. The general grinned and planted fierce kisses and nips up the young chest as it heaved and panted. He moved back up to open lips, and pressed his against them, caressing the other's tongue with his own. His hands, meanwhile, moved down to remove what fabric remained between them.

He ground the bare arousal against his own, sending waves of heat through both bodies. He placed a firm hand around the young shaft and gave a squeeze that earned a breathy moan from the other. He smirked into the kiss as he pumped slowly.

"N-No," was moaned between their lips. "S-Stop—please," Diem pleaded. Sephiroth squeezed harder, painfully digging fingernails into the tender flesh. Diem hissed painfully as they scraped up and down his length. "N-No! Ple…please don't!" he cried into the kiss and Sephiroth chuckled as he increased his speed. Fingers clenched the covers tightly, and Diem released a muffled moan into the general's mouth as he neared his climax. The speed picked up again, and the teen was sure he'd explode anytime soon. His back snapped into an arch as the hand jerked painfully again, and moaned as it repeated the motion. The general grinned and ceased, his hand withdrawing from the fully erect shaft.

Lips met open ones again and he tried to force the older man off of him. A hand slithered beneath the teen and rubbed a puckered entrance. His eyes snapped open when two fingers dove in forcefully. He screamed in pain as they stretched him a little, moving in opposite directions to widen his entrance. They pulled out after a moment, then rammed back in, delving deeper and just missing his prostate. His eyes closed tightly as they repeated the motion, piercing deep enough to graze his prostate. He gave a little moan when they writhed within him. They pulled out after a moment. Sephiroth didn't want to _fully_ stretch him, just enough…

Diem's lids slid open fearfully and stared into merciless eyes that sparkled with some sort of evil mystery. He felt the hand push him over, his chest falling into the covers. He was positioned so that he rested on his knees, and his face pushed down into the soft sheets. He whimpered as he realized what would happen next. Hands steadied his hips and he felt the head rub his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut and his muscles tightened to prevent entrance.

Without a moment's warning, the unlubricated mass plunged through the barely stretched entrance. Sephiroth withdrew, and Diem screamed when he penetrated even deeper a moment later. He sped up the rhythm, changing it so that it wasn't steady. He wanted to _keep_ the youth screaming. The pain dimmed a little as Diem got used to the feel of the penetration. Sephiroth noticed and moved the teen's hips with his thrusts so that he rammed his prostate painfully, sending a sharp wave of pain and pleasure through the teen. He earned another scream when he did it again even harder. He shoved in harder and faster with each blow, his climax approaching.

Fists dug into the sheets as Diem's back arched sharply as he felt himself release onto the sheets and spraying his own torso a little. His body went limp for a moment before he felt the mass thrust deeper than before, his back arching again. Sephiroth slammed into the youth one last time before spurting the warm fluid inside him, filling the space to the brim and over allowing a little to leak down to the sheets. Diem fell limp to the sheets and he heard the pants of the general above him. A tear fell from the corner of his eye as his chest heaved against the semen-soaked mattress. The bed moved as Sephiroth stood, and Diem feared the worst.

"Get up," he demanded. Diem didn't budge. "I said get up!" he demanded again, yanking the teen from the bed by his arm. Diem fell to the floor below the general and raised himself from the stiff carpet. He stood after a moment, hanging his head so he didn't have to see the cold stare again. "Go to the bathroom," Sephiroth ordered. Diem's eyes, wide with shock, met the gaze. He hesitated, but complied, walking in front of the general to the bathroom. Beyond the door to the bathroom rested the door to the outside—to…freedom… Diem placed a hand on the knob of the bathroom door, hesitating slightly.

Suddenly, he made a bound for the other door, racing toward his escape. A hand reached for the knob only to be grabbed away and twisted around against his back. He felt it snap as he hit the wall, screaming in the sharp pain. His face looked to the floor as tears filled his eyes. Without a word, he was pushed through the now open bathroom door and fell to the floor. He tried to catch himself, and screamed in pain when his broken wrist pressed against the cold tile. He heard the door close behind him and footsteps walk around him. The feet stopped just in front of him, and his teary eyes stared at the bare feet.

"Stand," he commanded. Diem didn't budge. The demand was repeated, but he still sat on the floor. A firm hand grabbed his broken wrist painfully, wrenching him to his feet. He was slammed against the wall of the walk in shower, and he heard the door close behind him. The water started, pouring warm over them.

"Why are you doing this?" Diem choked. Soft hands caressed his hips moving to the front side of his torso. One hand moved up to tease a nipple and the other slid down to his manhood. A thumb circled the head softly, and Diem felt soft lips touch the back of his neck.

"Because I can," Sephiroth replied. With a harsh thrust he penetrated again, and slammed into the teen. Diem let out a hoarse scream as he plunged deeper, ramming into the sore prostate. The general pumped up and down the youth's length, the limb hardening in his grasp. It was less rough than before, but still painfully unwanted. He closed his eyes and his forehead pressed against the wall, waiting for it to just be over.

"It's a shame," a lustful voice said in his ear. "I was hoping it would take longer to break you." He felt the hand release his throbbing shaft and the length withdraw from inside him. He didn't move, didn't answer; he just watched the water sink down the drain before him. A tear slipped from his eye and quickly mixed with the water and sweat on his cheek. Hands, gentler than before, washed the skin slicked with sweat and semen. The general lifted the bar of soap and lathered his hands and then caressed every inch of the young body with soapy hands. Water rinsed the skin clean and Diem flinched when soft lips gingerly placed another kiss on the back of his neck.

The water finally cut off, and the older general moved so that Diem could move from the wall an exit the bathroom before him. Diem paused, debating whether he wanted to make a run for it. A twinge of pain in his right wrist urged him not to and he continued over toward the bed and waited for further direction.

"Get dressed," Sephiroth said. Diem stared for a moment before lifting his underwear from the floor and sliding them on with a little difficulty. His pants were next, but with a broken wrist he couldn't get the fitting pants on. "You can wear something else," the general said watching the struggle. Diem went for his bag and retrieved a white tee-shirt and a pair of baggy cotton pants. He slid them on with more ease than he had the uniform. The clothes stuck to his wet skin and damp locks now kept his eye from view. He faced away from the general, standing still while awaiting further instruction.

"Get some rest," the calm voice said. "After all, you _do_ have to get up early." It was strange: the man had been so ruthless before, but now…now he seemed remorseful…like he regretted hurting the young body. Diem took off the sheets from the bed, and laid them on the floor. He climbed on the mattress before he noticed the hand giving him clean sheets. It was hard to remake the bed with one hand, but it was done in a few minutes. Sephiroth in the meantime redressed himself except for the black hood which lay on the floor beside the sheathed blade.

Diem climbed into the bed and slid beneath the cold, clean, sheets and stared at the wall. He heard Sephiroth walk across the room, but didn't want to look to see where he had gone. A fear sank down on him, but of what he wasn't sure. His breath barely made a sound as he listened for the slightest movement. His heart pounded in his ears, and he felt a lump form in his throat and a knot tie in his stomach. A tear slid from his eye, across his nose, and dripped onto the sheets leaving a small water stain.

Sephiroth's hand touched the hilt of the sword gently, his fingers closing around it. He quietly removed it from the sheath, sensing the young one's dread. He admired the slender blade as the dim light of the room made it seem to almost glow in the moonlight. He held the blade to his side and soft footsteps sounded as he approached the side of the bed. He stared at the scared body, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched. _'Don't worry,'_ he thought to the boy, _'your suffering is about to end.'_

The blade rose over the trembling body, and nervous fingers gave a squeeze on the covers. He watched the face for a moment longer. Then it lunged downward, piercing through the flesh with an ugly hiss. Diem's eyes opened in shock, his last breath shaky and weak. Sephiroth pulled the moonlit blade out from the lifeless chest, blood seeping through the white shirt and onto the clean sheets. He looked into the frozen eyes that seemed glazed with murder—and _fear._ He cleaned the blade on the sheets that rested on the floor and sheathed the sword. He glanced at the small alarm clock on the nightstand that read 5:18 pm, and strapped the sheath to his back. He placed the hood over his face again before taking the dirty sheets and grunt uniform and leaving out the window without a second glance.

Sneaking past the drowsing guards, Sephiroth headed back to the room near the elevator to the upper floor. He opened a locker and stuffed the uniform inside leaving it slightly ajar. Sephiroth snuck back out towards the harbor where the cargo ship rested half-loaded. He threw the sheets into the harbor and watched them sink below the surface. He smirked as he snuck into the cargo hold.

'_You were right, Mother,' _he thought, _'it was easy.'_

'_Servatis a maleficum...'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Comments:**

Wow, no explanation for this one. I guess you could say it was to fill time and make it a bit more interesting at the same time XD Anyways, I really hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait! I need to catch up though…I'm a chapter behind… Don't know how long it will be until to the next chapter is posted, so I'll be working as well as I can. Please review!

Becca


	5. Nothing to Lose

A message from the author:

**A message from the author:**

I apologize for the incredible delay of updating! So this chapter is a little complicated. Where I _wanted_ to end the chapter was to short, so I had to add some. Just a little warning, in about the middle when there's a break, I'm going to put part of the explanations (you'll see why when you get there). Well, I hope you enjoy it! And I hope to update a little more regularly (eh, heh, heh ") but we'll see how long that lasts… Thanks for waiting!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five**

'_There's nothing I can lose…'_

A couple of days had passed. No one seemed to notice the stowaway on board the ship, and if they had, they'd turned the other way. ShinRa was always blind in that way. The room held no cargo, only what appeared to be the engine. Several crew members would come in and inspect, only to leave again. Looks like he picked the perfect room. Suddenly, the ship began to move.

'_Perfect,'_ Sephiroth thought, or was it…? He smiled to himself for a moment.

_Why don't you put an end to their pathetic lives?_

"What do you mean…?" Sephiroth asked the voice aloud.

"Whose there?!" Sephiroth wasn't alone. He hadn't realized the sailor and the grunt that entered.

_Those ShinRa _dogs_ that keep intruding. If you don't, they might try to stop you from reaching your Promised Land._

"No…" Sephiroth growled, "I won't let them." He stepped out of his hiding. The sailor was right near him, and barely had time to gasp before he was slain. The grunt fired at will. Sephiroth jumped—almost _flew_—up to the catwalk before landing beside the stunned soldier and slaughtered him, too. Hearing the gunfire, a grunt opened the door. He was stunned to see the hooded man standing just behind the threshold, and it was only a moment before he was cut too. His wounds were fatal, but would kill him slow—just the way Mother liked it. Two sailors dressed in white saw the incident; one ran to the fallen's aid only to be impaled and killed on contact. Hateful eyes gleamed beneath the hood, locking on to the one that still lived. He paced towards him, the sailor backing away as the threat approached. The blade gleamed by his side beneath the thin layer of blood that oozed from the tip. The sailor stopped, petrified with fear.

"W-What the hell are you?!" he asked. Sephiroth stopped, close enough to the sailor that he could almost feel his body heat. Lips stopped but an inch from the sailors ears.

"What ShinRa made me," he said low enough that no one else would've heard the words. The blade cut the man deep and clean, leaving almost no blood as he withdrew the blade. He headed back to the room he'd been in previously as he heard a couple of people start down the stairs. It didn't take long for him to hear several other crewmen's surprise to the dead comrades on the floor.

"You! Go let your commander know there's a suspicious character on board—tell him to have every one not on detail search the entire ship!" one of them said—obviously a higher rank.

"Y-Yes sir!" the other replied.

'_Where would be a fun place to hide?'_ he asked Jenova as he lowered his hood

_I'll _show_ you._ She took over the body in that instant, using her powers to slide beneath the metal floor. A commander entered a moment later. He ran to the dead sailor, and shook his head as he noticed the grunt on the catwalk.

"What did this…?" he asked to the air. He inspected the room, looking for the culprit that seemed a good hider. He paced carefully to the back of the room to stand between the two engines. Sephiroth—no, _Jenova_ smirked as she lunged an arm upward, almost killing the body with only a touch. But it would take just a moment…

Unexpectedly, the door opened. The spiky haired blond along with a red dog-like creature and a girl in a pink dress entered the room cautiously. Seeing the commander, the three approached. They stopped a little way behind him, and the blond stepped closer.

"Is it……Sephiroth?" he asked. The commander managed to turn before falling to his knees and disappearing before the three. The blond backed away. "No…not Sephiroth!" There was a pause before she spoke.

_……After a long sleep…  
_"……After a long sleep…" the low voice said coolly. The three looked around for the source of the voice.

_…the time………the time has come…  
_"…the time……….the time has come…" he continued.

"Look Cloud!" the girl said. All eyes fell to the spot where the commander had been as the body rose from the ground, floating just above it's surface.

"Sephiroth! You're alive!" the blond stated, disbelief laced within the words. He shook his head.

……_Who are you?  
"_……Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me?!" he asked with a little bit of hurt lingering on his words. "I'm Cloud!"

"Cloud…" His face softened at the name as he remembered bits and pieces of what'd happened. There was a slight pause as he lost himself in his thoughts for a moment.

"Sephiroth! What are you thinking?!" Cloud pleaded. "What are you doing?!"

_…the time……is now…  
_"…the time……is now…" he continued.

"What?!" Cloud began. Sephiroth whirled upward. "What are you saying?! Be more—" before he could finish, Sephiroth lunged at them, throwing all three of them to the ground. Sephiroth admitted a light that flashed the room green before rising through the roof. A part of Jenova was left behind, and fought to destroy the three. It was only an arm, but it had been disguised as something much larger—Jenova BIRTH.

He watched the beach approach from the deck. It seemed no one cared to notice the hooded stowaway……'_that would be their downfall,'_ he smirked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explanation #8:

On the JunonCosta del Sol ship, Cloud and company encounter Sephiroth. At this point his mind is a bit over loaded. As to how he comes through the floor—er…power of Jenova? Jenova is more of 'speaking through Sephiroth' for the first few lines (hence why he "no comprende" who Cloud is at first.) Then, his mind surfaces as he recognizes Cloud. Jenova's mentality overwhelms Sephiroth again as he continues speaking. Sephiroth eventually flees, flying into Cloud and company and then apparently soaring skyward (okay, some things are a little hard to work with—bear with me) and leaving part of Jenova behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Costa del Sol was of no interest to Sephiroth—or Jenova for that matter. He'd seen the Professor on the beach, but had no interest in speaking to the man. He would rather _die_. He spent no time in the hot beach climate, not even to stock up. If ShinRa was here, he wanted to be anywhere else.

It was a decent walk to the Corel Mountain Path, but he had no time to stop. A man rested on the path, and he gave a friendly smile to Sephiroth. "It's dangerous up ahead, so you know. I swear the monsters get more aggressive every year!" Sephiroth ignored the man as if he weren't even there. The man stared in awe as he passed then shook his head.

The only use there was for North Corel was for the ropeway. He needed to go to the Gold Saucer to speak with a man named Dio about his objective. Rumor had it, this Dio had a collection of rare items. Perhaps among it would be what Jenova desired…

It was late. The day had passed fairly quickly in the long walk, and the sun had long since set. The nighttime stars had begun to dance in the navy sky and the moon smiled among them. Most of Corel had turned in for the night, and no stores remained open for business. He pulled his hood down for a moment to take a better look around the small village—only one light remained on. He threw the hood back over his head and approached the run-down building that appeared to be the inn.

The old man was dozing in the corner, but the slight bang of the door closing woke him with a start. "You wan' a bed?" he asked. There was no answer. "It's only fifty Gil," he said. Sephiroth thought a moment then dug through his pocket for some Gil. He gave the man fifty and went to one of the musty beds. He stared a moment before sliding beneath the stiff covers.

_The wind blew harshly on across his pale skin. He pulled the cloak tighter around his face framed in silver locks that fell across his eyes. He walked back toward the fire, bringing several pieces of wood with him. He threw them on the ground before sitting by the fire. Winds lashed across the river bringing up a mist that made the frigid autumn air even colder. He stared into the crackling flames, watching them dance around the burning wood…almost as if they were _glad_ to be destroying…_

"_Seph…..i……roth……?" one of the other two moaned. Mako eyes gleamed at the cloaked man, his face barely visible through the tightly wrapped hood._

_He looked a way. _'Pathetic…'_ he thought to himself. His eyes lingered hopefully on the moonlight reflecting in the flowing water, its shape distorted by the rapids. He glanced downward to where his hand rested on his lap. Against the pale flesh stood a broad black numeral: XVI. Quickly he concealed the label. _'…but I'm exactly what they are…'_ he thought emptily._

"An experiment…a…a monster…"

"_Sephiroth?!" his hoarse voice said with a touch of anxiousness._

Sephiroth woke with a start, quite confused. He thought that had been him in the dream, but when he finished his thought… Had that been one of the other experiments**.** XVI…Number Sixteen…so, there were sixteen of them—if not more. He wondered as he sat up if the dream had been real or just something his mind made up. Outside, the sunlight just barely touched the windows indicating that dawn was approaching. _'I guess it's time…'_ he thought. Being careful not to wake the dozing owner, he opened the door and closed it with a quiet click.

The smell of freshly left dew was not present in the air, only a breeze that smelled like desert and dirt wafted by. Sephiroth walked to the ropeway, avoiding the people getting ready for a day of selling goods. The ride wasn't long, and soon enough, the cart pulled through the Moogle's Mouth entrance to the 'land of joy'.

He entered the Gold Saucer, reluctantly paying three thousand Gil for a daytime pass—because he hoped he would never have to return to _this _place again. He asked where he could find Dio, and the lady told him he was probably in the Battle Arena. He headed into the station that was decorated with bright colors. _'At least the Arena won't be as frilly,'_ he thought to himself, almost _disgusted_ with the colors.

Sephiroth jumped into the tunnel that let out in the Battle Arena. A rather muscular man stood by the entrance to the arena talking to a younger boy. After a moment, the boy left, heading for the series of tunnels on the right side. The man turned to Sephiroth.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice and raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Are you……Dio?" Sephiroth asked in a low voice.

"Sure am," he replied proudly. "I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer. What can I do for you?"

"Rumor has it...you possess some…_rare_ artifacts," he replied, a slight chill lingering on his words.

"You've heard right! Why don't you take a look in my museum—"

"Black Materia," Sephiroth interrupted, "have you heard of it?" There was a silence as Dio thought.

"No…don't think I have," he admitted, "but, y'know—"

"Then you have been of no use. It seems I've wasted my time here," Sephiroth said, turning back for the station.

He left at that, without another word. He crossed the river pass the Corel Desert and across the plains. He passed by Gongaga—he had no interest in the 'country folk.' Cosmo Canyon seemed to be "at full capacity" and wouldn't allow him to enter—not even to stock up. So he headed to the next town…Nibelhiem.

And he could only imagine what that village held.

'_I can only lose what I've got left.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explanation #9:

The dream with the remnants? Yeah, that was kind of a random thing we came up with (kudos to Tina) that because of the Jenova ties to the other remnants, Sephiroth can "see" into the other 'remnants' lives in his dreams (which actually kinda sucks…). NO THIS IS NOT POINTLESS--I SWEAR!!

**Comments:**

Okay, again—I apologize for the delay—I know it took forever. (Exactly a month, actually) But I'll try to get on top of it again. Just so you know, the Temple of the Ancients gets REALLY complex. We look WAY to far into things, lol. Anyway, I want an opinion from the readers about how to post it. Would you guys rather me post all of the explanations at the beginning, at the end, or periodically within at breaks. Let me know. If you don't, it'll probably just be like ten explanations piled up at the end or something. Thanks for reading—please review!

Becca


	6. Memories

**A message from the author:**

So, I know—it just keeps being a longer and longer wait. I am so sorry, but doing my Senior Project (yes, I am a senior in High School) comes first….mostly because if I screw it up, I have to do it all over again next year—which I don't want to do. I'm hoping to finish Disc 1 before I get to into my project, but I don't know how that will go. I've only planned out to Aerith's death, so it would be a perfect leave of until the holiday break in December when I could really think things over (and be done with my project ) If I don't update for a while, then I haven't forgotten you, I just have WAY to much to do and will get to it eventually!

Thanks for being patient with me!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six**

"_Reminds me again it's worth it all…"_

The room was coated in a thick layer of dust. Across the room were a couple of specimen tanks along with a desk or table. Not much was left on the table; just a few papers and a messy file folder. He stared into the glass of one of the tanks trying to imagine what it must've been like…being gawked at through the glass. But then…he _knew_ what it was like. He read the labels on the tanks:

"_Specimen (A): codeZ."_ The other: _"Specimen (B) codeC."_ He turned from the tanks when something on the glass caught his eye. He knelt to get a closer look. It was letters—words—scratched into the glass:

"…_we have to get out…"_

"'_Feeding Time'…that's our chance!"_

Sephiroth thought for a moment about the conversation written on the glass. _'I wonder if they got away…?'_ He stood from the tanks and turned to face the room behind him. He walked down the hallway, noticing books still stood in stacks on the floor beside the shelves. Sephiroth walked to the other end of the hallway. Books scattered the floor and desk. He stood in front of the desk, glancing over lines of the pages that still lay open. A finger traced across the aged wood leaving a line of brightness against the dulled color of the dusty wood as he walked to the side of the desk. He crossed the room to a book that was on the left, a couple more scattered to the other side and left open from someone's reading. He skimmed the books from the left to the right, catching a few of the words that coated the pages…

"_Escapee Report no. 1: X Month X Day.  
The two escapees were located..."_

"_Escapee Report no. 2: Description of time of capture.__  
A: Former member of SOLDIER/Number ( )__  
No effect could be detected..."__  
B: Regular/Number ( )  
Reaction to Jenova..."_

"_Escapee Report no. 3: Concerning their disposal…"_

He paused a moment on the harsh word and went back to the first. _'Surely it's not about _humans_…'_

"_Escapee Report no. 1: X Month X Day.  
The two escapees were located near Midgar."_

"_Escapee Report no. 2: Description of time of capture.  
__ A: Former member of SOLDIER/Number ( )__  
No effect could be detected from either Mako Radiation Therapy or Jenova on him.  
B: Regular/Number ( )  
Reaction to Jenova detected."_

"_Escapee Report no. 3: Concerning their disposal."_

He paused again, then continued on.

_ "A: Shot for resisting.  
B: Escaped during A's resistance."_

"_Escapee Report no. 4: Other  
B's whereabouts is currently unknown. But, we submit there is no need to pursue him, due to his diminishing consciousness. Awaiting further instructions."_

He thought to himself a moment before turning from the books. He paced slowly to the hallway once more before letting his fingers slide across the spines of several books that still remained on the shelf before letting his hand rest on one that lay open on the shelf. Eyes skimmed the faded pages:

"_Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova."_

"_X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed…"_

"…_X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved."_

His eyes stared at the name…_Jenova_…his…mother? Yes, his mother. But she'd died…right after he was born…

'_But Gast _lied_…'_ he thought. Jenova hadn't _died._ She was being held prisoner at ShinRa—forced to sleep for many years. Or perhaps that'd been Hojo's doings…he had always _lied_ to get what he wanted. He sighed, walking back to the desk and sitting in the musty chair. He flipped through the pages and skimmed the lines for answers for hours, finding only meaningless words. He opened one of the drawers on the desk thumbing through the files; it took him a couple of hours there was so many. There was no order to them, but then that was expected of Hojo…he had always hated order. He read a few of the names: …Yasuo, Naomi…Kesa, Drek…Valentine, Vincent…Fair, Zack…Strife, Cloud…

His eyes stuck on the two names for a moment as he realized… Had Hojo?

'_Are all of these…Hojo's experiments…?'_

_Yes, they are. They were his attempts of making another Sephiroth…another _you.

"But why…?" he said softly, eyes settling on Cloud's name. "Why would he want to make another _monster_ like me?"

_Monster? _You're_ not the monster, Sephiroth, _they_ are. You are what you were created to be: a weapon…a_ puppet.

"…Puppet…?" he whispered. "I'm a…"

_That's what _he_ created you to be…nothing more._

'_I'll kill them…'_ he thought. "I'll kill them all! They don't deserve to live the way I've had to…I'll make sure…they make it to the Promised Land…"

_But it doesn't matter what they want. Only what you want…to destroy everything that destroyed you. To find the Black Materia and summon Meteor…so that we can go to the Promised Land together._

He thought a moment. Was that really what he wanted…?

"Of course, Mother…I'll destroy everything so that we can go together…" He stood from the worn chair and slowly walked across the room to the end of the hallway. _'This place…'_ he thought, looking back to the shelves.

"Sephiroth!" he heard from the other end of the hallway. He looked in the direction of the voice. Sephiroth smiled a little; he knew that voice.

"Being here brings back memories," he said. "Are you going to participate in the Reunion?" The blond looked away.

"I don't even know what a Reunion is!"

"Jenova will be at the Reunion," he said. "Jenova will join the Reunion, becoming a calamity from the skies." Cloud tilted his head, a puzzling expression coating his face. Sephiroth used to adore the face…

"Jenova," he said, "a calamity from the skies? You mean…she wasn't an ancient?!"

_ …I see. I don't think he has the right to participate._  
"…I see. I don't think you have the right to participate," he said. Smirking, he continued. "I will go North, past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out…then follow…" Cloud looked away again, puzzled.

"…Reunion?" he spoke aloud, trying to make sense of it all. "Calamity from the skies?" Sephiroth felt a heat rise within him. He felt the _need_ to grab the blond—kiss him passionately—caress him…

_I'll not allow it!_ Sephiroth's materia flew from his armguard and knocked the wind out of the blond for just long enough… She raised their body from the floor flying over the blond's head as he watched in disbelief. He rose through the floor of the Manor and headed for Mt. Nibel.

It was an area he was somewhat familiar with: the dead trees, the barren earth…the stench of Mako… He passed the reactor without another glance. Mother insisted they make haste away from the area—they couldn't be too far behind him. He left the mountains, passing by Rocket Town. The small village was of no interest to Mother. Besides, Cloud was undoubtedly trying to catch up with him—and she _couldn't_ have that.

Now all that was left to do was to wait. Wait for _them_ to find the Key into the Temple of the Ancients.

'…_so I can go home…'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explanation #10:

When Sephiroth (or Jenovaroth as my sister and I say) arrives at Nibelhiem, it is actually about…say twelve to twenty-four hours before Cloud and company get there. He goes to the town and goes into the Manor more so as Sephiroth than Jenova. He's just kinda…reading up and checking things out—trying to get all of his facts straight. Then Cloud and his party interrupt but Jenova doesn't want Sephiroth's feelings for Cloud to come back to him, so she kinda "makes" Sephiroth leave…as far as the Materia…Jenova didn't want Sephiroth to be distracted by Cloud, so she improvised and threw his Destruct Materia at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Comments:**

Kind of short, but eventful nonetheless. This chapter was basically just Sephy angst and to set things up for later. Next chapter is gonna get crazy complicated because up next is the Temple of the Ancients!! Yays! So exciting! Hopefully I'll have it up for you soon, but again…well, we'll see what happens

Becca


End file.
